


Who are the flowers for?

by orphan_account



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Read at Your Own Risk, Sad, but then again this was written at 3 am, i almost cried, no warnings because spoilers, sadfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2829203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Parker buys Sam flowers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who are the flowers for?

**Author's Note:**

> Here you go: Un-beta'd early Christmas 3 am sadfic.  
> I'm so sorry.

Peter Parker had bought flowers for his boyfriend. Said flowers were now gripped in Peter's sweaty palm as he walked towards the door.  
"Where you going, Peter?" Aunt May called from the kitchen. Peter looked up.  
"To see Sam."  
Aunt May smiled sympathetically, likely remembering Uncle Ben and how she had felt, being- as cheesy as it sounded- in love. "Don't be too long, dear. And have a nice time." Turning back to the counter, May resumed chopping vegetables.  
Smiling slightly, Peter walked out, closing the door quietly behind him. He walked briskly down the familiar path. He'd walked this way so many times he could probably do it in his sleep. Honestly, he had, once or twice, woken up in his pajamas, slumped against the wrought iron fence. Stepping through the gate, he paused, suddenly self-conscious. Did he look okay? Was he wearing deodorant? Did-  
Stopping the train of thought right there, Peter kept walking. Sam would accept him no matter what he looked like, because he was his boyfriend, duh.  
Finally arriving, Peter dropped the flowers and sat down. "Hey, Sam."  
No response.  
"Look, I know I told you this before, but- I love you. I love you so much. You're my stars in the sky and and the sum lighting up my day, and I know you want the best for me. You really get on my nerves, but the parts where you don't- they totally make up for the bad days. The times when it was just us, and we were together and we didn't need to say anything, when it was just us on a lazy weekend totally made up for the times we fought blindly, for all the insults we hurled at each other. You're the best part of my life, a-and I can't bear to live without you, and-"  
Biting his lip, Peter stopped, tears streaming down his face. "I brought you flowers. Chrysanthemums. Your favorite."  
Pete reached out, rubbing his hand along the familiar curve of stone, tracing the worn letters.  
Peter Parker had bought flowers for his boyfriend.  
Sam Alexander was dead.


End file.
